The present invention relates to specific iodopyrimidine compounds which are useful as general or selective preemergent or postemergent herbicides or as plant growth regulants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,506, issued July 19, 1983 to Levitt discloses herbicidal N-(heterocyclicaminocarbonyl)arylsulfonamides of the formula ##STR1## wherein, among other substituents, X may be OCH.sub.3 or OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 and Y may be F, Cl, or Br.